Lt. Gov. George Gately
"So, you say that you reaked havoc in a public hospital in hopes of capturing a ghost, that you failed to extract?" "Yes, but Lt. Gov. We-" "No need to say anything more, you will hear from me soon enough. I promise" -George Gately speaking to the ND Ghostbusters Lt. Gov. George Issak Gately is beginning his campaign to become the next Governor of North Dakota, taking up a political view of Pro-Guns, Pro-Choice. After an incident at a Bismarck Hospital that lead to thousand, possibly millions of dollars in damages, he then takes up an Anti-Ghostbusting platform saying that this is more money than North Dakota has and that it is nothing more than a fraud, a fake, and a collusal waste of time and money. He is the one of the main Antagonist of The Ghostbusters: North Dakota Chronicles and played by Tommy Lee Jones. 'Personality' "You ghostbusters are just trying to scam your way into the history books, aren't you" -George Gately George Gately is a man of the people, born and raised on a farm in Medora, he feels that there is no man more fit for the position of Lieutenant Governor. He is charismatic and a true skeptic to most things. He feels that the Ghostbusters are frauds, and scam artists and tries his best to disprove them. Going as far as coming with them to the Spirit City of New Caius Villa. His ignorance is often his downfall and at some point, seems mad with power. 'History' "Breaking Barriers everyday, Vote George Gately for North Dakota Governor" -George Gately Electoral Commercial﻿ George Gately is currently running for Governor in the fanfiction. When he hears that a group of young men destroyed much of the Bismarck Hospital's records storage trying to capture a ghost, he becomes an immediate skeptic and asks them to come to his office. In his office, the ND Ghostbusters try to explain their case. He promises them that they will hear good things from him. The next day, during his first platform speech, a reporter asks him about the Hospital Incident in which he betrays the Ghostbusters, calling them frauds and massive scam artists and promises them that he will not stop till they are through. As the PKE Energy continues to rise in Bismarck and spectre sightings are more frequent. He tells the people that the Ghostbusters are using advanced science to help their business and continues to deny that the Spirits are real. He even goes as far as to declare "Political War" against them. He soon manages to forge a warrent with FBI Agents and they inspect the building. He falsely accuses it of being structurally unstable and, after seeing their Containment System, dubs it to be an Environmental Hazard. He then tells them that the ND Ghostbusters have three days to get out of the old Police Station. After they refuse and continue to operate quite frequently, he cuts the power from the station and shuts down the Containment System while the ND Ghostbusters on a mission to stop The Baron. The ND Ghostbusters return early only to arrive to the roof explode and the building starting to cave in. George then accuses them of bringing wide-spread panic and violently destroying a "Town Landmark", Cassie Jones then punches him in the face, leaving him with a few loose teeth. The ND Ghostbusters are soon arrested by the Police and taken to a prison in the town of New England. As he recovers, he recieves strange reports of a town rising from Lake Sakakawea. After that, he hears that the current Governor, Henry Linklee, pardons the Ghostbuster but interferes yet again, saying that he wishes to see them operate. He goes with them to New Caius Villa which shows that the PKE energy is off the charts, so much so it causes him to vomit in the car. As soon as they enter he tells the Ghostbusters that this was an amazingly realistic illusion they had made. The Ghostbusters ignore his insults up to the New Caius's Main Street, where he is carried away by Cult Member Ghosts. The Ghostbusters try to save him, but he screams not to shoot him because he was wearing a new suit. The Ghostbusters run through the town, trying to find him. He is soon found in New Caius Villa Town Hall, dressed in a tattered suit from the 1890s. He turnes to them with a different voice, meaning he had become possessed by Giovanni Ardessio, and tells them that they were too late and that he would soon summon the Great Maker Clthorius. The Ghostbusters hit Gately-Ardessio with their Proton Streams and Ardessio is forced out of Gately who falls to his knees and passes out. He soon awakes after Great Maker Clthorius rises from the Lake and tells the Ghostbusters that if they stop the monster, he'll take back everything he said about them. Unexpectedly, they managed to defeat the monster and Ardessio disappears. With that, Gately returns to Bismarck and tells the people of North Dakota that he was wrong, very reluctantly though, and says that he will make sure funds are made for the Ghostbusters in hopes to cover all future damages they may cause in Bismarck or any of the town. Though he will continue to hate the Ghostbusters. Following his speech he meets with the Ghostbusters for the final time in the story and asks them what they have in store for the future. They tell him that they still have one more ghost to catch and drive off towards the hospital, he grabs the phone from the wall and dials, supposedly to the hospital, warning them of the Ghostbusters arrival. Saying his final line, "This job is getting...eventful" 'Trivia' *George Gately is a fictional Lt. Governor of North Dakota, any Governors or Lt. Governors sharing similiarities to his name are merely concidence. *The multiple pictures are actually Norman Osborn from the Avenger's Comic series. *George Gately's name is actually based from two people, one of the Author's friends and Bill Gates (For some odd reason) Category:Fan Character Developments